Space Jump
The is a highly advanced Chozo-designed movement system that allows Samus to Spin Jump repeatedly in midair. It is an upgrade for the Power Suit that debuted in Metroid II: Return of Samus, and has appeared in every 2D game since. It's chronologically first discovered by Samus Aran during the events of Metroid: Zero Mission. Variations of it exist in the Space Jump Boots and Jump Boots. Functionality and Locations The speed of the Spin Jump generated by this upgrade is extremely quick, making Samus's crouched appearance during these jumps blurred. Samus can scale any height with this upgrade (with the exception of narrow red spikes), and in combination with the Screw Attack, this upgrade becomes a deadly weapon. In the first two games it appears in, the jump button must be tapped rhythmically in order to continually jump, making it hard to lose height while space jumping. In later games though, tapping the jump button any time after the peak of the last jump will result in a Space Jump. In Metroid: Zero Mission, the Space Jump was given as an Unknown Item and its functionality was not usable until Samus completed the Ruins Test. In Metroid: Samus Returns, the upgrade is obtained in Area 4 after Samus escapes the Diggernaut which spits out the Item Sphere containing the Space Jump after assuming it has killed Samus with its drill arm, unaware she had used the Morph Ball to hide safely in a hole in the wall. It is implied that this Item Sphere was originally held by the destroyed Chozo Statue that Samus encounters shortly before she is confronted and chased by the Diggernaut's drill arm. Unlike in other 2D games, the Space Jump in Samus Returns curiously lacks the blurred motion and has her spin jumping normally. In Metroid: Other M, Samus has the Space Jump and Screw Attack by default, but does not use them or many of her other power-ups until authorized to by Adam. She self-authorizes both items when they become necessary to cross a chasm after a bridge over it was retracted. 3-D appearances The Space Jump appeared as Space Jump Boots in Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption; the Space Jump Boots merely gave Samus a double jump instead of the infinite mid-air jump given by the original upgrade. The functionality of the original Space Jump is somewhat retained in the Screw Attack in Metroid Prime 2 and 3'', which allows Samus to make a total of five mid-air jumps. ''Metroid Prime Hunters included the Jump Boots as a starting ability, allowing for a single mid-air jump if the player walks off of an edge. Samus has a maximum of two mid-air jumps in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series (if her Up-B attack, the Screw Attack, is also used). In Metroid: Other M, Samus is still capable of limitlessly jumping in mid-air, but she is unable to gain altitude like she could in the 2D games. However, it does slightly increase Samus' jump height, in that it functions somewhat like the Hi-Jump Boots. Official data .]] ''Metroid II manual "With this item Samus can jump continuously through the air while spin jumping. Learn how to use this item effectively by hitting the jump button again before she touches the ground and Samus will be able to do a perpetual jump. It may require some practice, but keep trying!" ''Super Metroid'' manual "With the Space Jump Boots, Samus can jump continuously in the air and fly through open areas. To operate this item, press the jump button just after Samus peaks in a somersault jump." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Beam Power Ups (page 13) :"Bestows almost bird-like powers of flight. Repeatedly press A. Location: Maridia."'' ;The Space Jump (page 63) :"A handsome prize for defeating Draygon - the Space Jump gives you near super human powers." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Perform consecutive Spin Jumps. With practice, it's possible to use the propulsion to "fly"." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Somersault continually in the air. Use A mid-somersault to jump again." Official Metroid: Other M Web site "Gravity is no match for the Space Jump, an ability that allows Samus to leap continuously in the air without touching the ground." ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Press 2 during a spin jump to perform another spin jump. Note: If you continue to press 2, you will continue to space-jump." ''Metroid: Other M'' Samus Screen data "Effect: Lets Samus do consecutive spin jumps. Controls: While spin-jumping, press 2 repeatedly." ''Metroid: Other M'' on-screen tutorial 'SPACE JUMP Perform consecutive jumps by pressing 2 while jumping. ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Overview Trailer SPACE JUMP Enables continuous upward momentum. ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Samus Screen data "The Space Jump allows you to jump repeatedly in midair. Spin Jump and then press B at the right time to jump again." Trivia *In Super Metroid, Samus can still Wall Jump after obtaining the Space Jump, but Wall Jumping is disabled when the Space Jump is obtained in later games as Wall Jumping is no longer necessary. *Despite radical differences between suits, Samus' Space Jump sprites in Metroid Fusion are reused in Zero Mission (albeit with a different palette). Gallery File:Metroid Samus Returns Area 4 Space Jump (Power Suit Upgrade).png|Space Jump upgrade in Metroid: Samus Returns es:Salto Espacialru:Прыжок в Космос Category:Boots Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Chozodia Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Maridia Category:Biosphere Category:Reactor Silo Category:Recurring Items Category:Unknown Items Category:Movement